guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Em Jae
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the wiki! Also don't forget when uploading a screenshot to choose the screenshot license when uploading --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 23:47, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Oops :S I will make sure to do that next time. Thanx Em Jae 00:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Color codes! The easiest way to get a full list of X11 colors and their codes is Wikipedia:X11 color names. used to have a nice list too, but they seem to have replaced it with some weird external link... ah well seems to have been fixed, so it should work fine now. 01:23, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Wiki people Rock! Thanks for the help Felix =D Em Jae 01:28, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::Don't mention it! 01:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) OMG I am hopeless :P I have tried the copy and pasting of the edit page that Dr Ishmael has posted on his talk page to make the tabs and it just won't work for me. This is beginning to become an obsession...lol. I am just going to use links for my characters or keep them on this main page so if someone could delete the USELESS Page I made I would really appreciate it. Thanks Em Jae 03:24, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Is the problem just that the tabs aren't showing up on your userpage? That's because you need to "include" the tabs page in your main page. Copy the following to the top of your userpage: :Let me know if there's anything I can help with. —Dr Ishmael 03:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::k, I put it in, I think just as you said to, but this is what it was doing before...lol. I am probably missing something simple but it's very strange It was missing from the tabs page. *Cheers wildly* Thank-you =DEm Jae 03:41, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::I also made a small edit to your userpage - headers have to be on a line by themselves to display correctly. Glad I could help! —Dr Ishmael 03:44, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks so much for all your help =D I am going to go and actually play GW now...lol Em Jae 03:50, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Flag Hey I was wondering if you could change the name from flag.gif to something like canadianflag.gif? Flag is a really generic file name, I just don't want it to be overwritten or to cause a conflict. I am not an admin or anything, and I am not telling you to, just asking if you could. Tenetke Mekko 05:56, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely, If I can figure out how, I will for sure. It can be deleted for all it matters to me, was just trying to put it in user box and it wasn't the right type apparently cause it looked like poop :S Em Jae 05:58, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::Nono I wouldn't suggest you delete it. I hope that wasn't how it sounded at all. If you want I can get you a high res and make upload it in a .png format. Just let me know, I saw you changed the name. Thanks, again I just didn't want some strange moment with someone uploading a flag or something. Still if you want I will upload a higher res png that is formatted to look nice in a user box. Let me know o.k. Tenetke Mekko 06:05, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::I deleted the old file in any case. (T/ ) 06:07, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::There is a sample user box for you. Not sure if it is how you wanted it or anything. The link to that image is listed in the info for the box. Tenetke Mekko 06:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :: OMG!! It is awesome! Thank you so much Tenetke =DEm Jae 06:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Image I deleted it for ya :) Renaming images is not possible (yet?). --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much =D I will make sure to do it correctly next time. Is one able to delete things they have created or must you be admin?Em Jae 17:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::Only admins can delete things, but you can flag images etc for deletion. {delete|reason} only use on each side, instead of 1 as I have shown. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 17:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Images for Users You can use anything from my stuff you want. I don't know what specifically you are trying to find an image for though. If I did I could help you out with it, or someone else on here could. If you find an image you like just make sure that resizing it will nto mess it up. If it will then you can always edit the image and pad it some. Say you have an image that is 500 x 482. That can get kind of messed up when it is scaled, but you can add in another 18 to it and make it an equal 500x500. That will scale nice. If you want an image and aren't sure about where to get one you can always ask here. I have found the people on this wiki to be most kind and helpful. Tenetke Mekko 15:14, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Tell me what you think about that one? Tenetke Mekko 17:38, 12 December 2008 (UTC) : That is sweet, the baby face is very cute :) I had an image and tried to use, changed it to 48px or so and while the image was the correct size the logo box portion of the user box was oversized and contained a large area of pink colour so I thought that it was because it was .jpg rather than .png like the maple leaf one but I notice that the babyface is .jpg. I don't know if it was a problem with the image or if I was missing something from the coding of the box, I am very new to this. Thanks for your help and I will use the mommy one that you made, it's cute =D Em Jae 21:18, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::That was just an example, what image did you upload ? Also you don't have to thank me, you can thank mendel and felix. They are where I got everything from. If I can help with anything else let me know. I am getting bored watching Karate Kid for the third time today. I think I found it, so I am putting the one I think it is in the box above. Tenetke Mekko 21:25, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::I had flagged the image for deletion so that must have happened after your last post but I reuploaded it and it works really good. It must be something that was in your script and missing from mine... the border info and such perhaps. lol, karate kid, I haven't seen that in ages.Em Jae 23:08, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Userpage deletion Done, as per your request. If you ever decide you're going to use the wiki again, or you just need some stuff from your userpage, let me or another sysop know and we'll un-delete for you. --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks so very much :-) CheersEm Jae 01:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)